


A Merry Magic Christmas

by psyduckappears



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyduckappears/pseuds/psyduckappears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil and Todd stay at Hogwarts during Christmas break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Magic Christmas

Neil Perry sat in the Hufflepuff's common room, wearing his glasses and reading his 'History of Magic' book. It was Christmas Eve, a Thursday evening, and Neil had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. Only four other Hufflepuffs had done so too, so that in the common room it was quiet and no one else was there to disturb Neil at the moment. He was so caught up in reading (if Professor Binns wouldn't have been such an awfully boring person, excuse me, ghost, history would have made such an interesting subject) that he didn't notice the door to the boy's dormitory open and his best friend and room mate, Todd Anderson, come down the stairs.   
Todd sat down next to Neil without a single word, placing papyrus, ink and quill on the table next to Neil's and started writing something down. The sound of the tip of the quill scratching on the papyrus caused Neil to look up. 

“Oh, hi! Didn't hear you coming.” Todd grinned ever so slightly about that. When Neil was caught in something he liked, he wasn't too easily distracted. It was even a surprise he had eventually noticed Todd next to him. It was like that Muggle thing he was so passionate about, theatre. Somehow, Todd couldn't help but find it immensely adorable how obsessed he was with theatre. When he started to talk about it, Neil wasn't soon to be stopped, he constantly smiled while speaking and there was a bright sparkle in his eyes whenever the topic was brought up.  
“Yeah, I could see that”, Todd replied to his friend chuckling. He continued writing, still having Neil's eyes resting on him curiously. “What are you writing?” Todd looked up for a brief moment and then looked back down to the papyrus in front of him as he felt a blush creeping up his face.   
“Nothing, really.” Neil rolled his eyes at him. This was so typical for Todd, always embarrassed of himself. Why couldn't he see just what kind of amazing person he was?

“Oh, really? Nothing? So you'll probably not mind me reading that 'nothing', right?”, Neil grinned and snatched the sheet of papyrus from Todd, who turned even redder than he already was.  
“Neil, stop it! Come on, give it back!”, Todd cried out.   
“Why would I?” Neil grinned at Todd smugly as Todd, who was way smaller and weaker than him, tried to snatch the sheet from his hands. He stood up and held it high in the air so the other boy had no chance to even touch it. “Because I ask you to?”, Todd tried, desperate to get his written page back.   
“And if I ask you to tell me what you are writing? Are you going to tell me?”, Neil countered, “Are you writing poetry again?” Todd shook his head in denial. He felt caught and he was embarrassed of his passion for poetry. “Aw, come on, I can see it in your expression. I know it, you know it, now let me read it.” Todd shook his head again, blushing even more. “Come on. I bet it's awesome!”  
“No, really, please just don't ...” Since Neil knew how uncomfortable Todd felt about this, so he gave the sheet back to him. Still, he didn't stop pleading. “Why don't you want me to read it? It's not like I was going to laugh about you.”  
“It's...I guess it's just really personal.” Todd looked to the floor embarrassedly while Neil let out a deep sigh. “Okay, then. I can't force you I guess.”

The next morning, Neil woke up before Todd did. Latter was still fast asleep as Neil sat up in his bed. At the end of his bed, there were two small presents placed. One was from his parents, it turned out to be a textbook on defence against the dark arts. The other one was a small box of pumpkin pies. On a little card he read it was from Todd. Neil then looked over to Todd's bed. Only one present was lying there, which he recognized as his own. His parents had forgotten him once again. Sometimes, Neil really wanted to hit Todd's parents with his potions book.   
On the bedside table next to Todd's Bed, Neil saw a pile of papyrus. Silently, he stood up and tiptoed over to it, took the pile and quickly found the sheet from the night before. He hesitated, feeling bad for disrespecting Todd's wish for him not to read it, but still, he couldn't resist and took the sheet, quickly reading the few lines written down on it. It was beautiful. He quickly put it back when Todd turned in his sleep, then he sneaked back to his bed, read in his history book from the night before and ate one of his pumpkin pies (he loved those).   
Soon enough, Todd woke up, blinked a few times, stretched his arms and sat up. He looked over to Neil, who hadn't noticed him yet, and smiled at how adorable he looked with that mess that was his hair and wearing his glasses. 

“Happy Christmas!”, he said with his weak morning voice. Neil looked up, smiled and nodded. “Merry Christmas.” Todd noticed the little present to his feet and took it,surprised. He opened it and found it filled with his favourite sweets, cauldron cakes. No, that definitely did not come from his parents. On a small Christmas-themed postcard he found Neil's name, which made him smile, once again. “Thanks.”  
“Your welcome... thanks for the pumpkin pies, too. You want to change and go to the Great Hall for some breakfast?”  
“Sure”, Todd said 

An hour later, they had returned back to the common room, chatting, laughing. Neil adored Todd's laughter but he didn't seem to hear it enough. He wished he could just hear him laugh more because the sound of it felt like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold, icy day of winter to Neil, as weird as it sounded. Also, he wished Todd would be happier in general because he was just such an amazing person and he deserved to be happy most of all persons. Just as Neil, he had to go through a lot with his family, probably even more than Neil himself. How much he just wished to be able to help Todd. As he was so lost in his thoughts, Todd had stopped speaking at some point and started to look at Neil questioningly as he had noticed that his friend had seemingly zoned out. “Neil?” He asked and snapped Neil finally out of it by that.   
“Huh? Sorry, what did you say?”  
“Nothing”, Todd said, “Wasn't that important.” Neil made a humming noise and leant back in the sofa he sat in, next to his best friend. He looked at the ceiling above them, still a little caught up in his thinking. Until, a few moments later he noticed something that he hadn't before. He quickly sat up again and poked Todd next to him in the shoulder.

“Mhm?” Neil simply pointed to the ceiling, smiling shyly. Confusedly, Todd's eyes followed his finger's direction and when he realized what Neil wanted to show him, he blushed furiously. Directly above the both boys, hung one of the mistletoes the elves had placed all over the castle. When he looked back at Neil, he grinned lightly at Todd. “Don't want to break an old tradition, do we?”, he said. Then, before Todd had the chance to react, he quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips sweetly. When Neil attempted to pull away, Todd kissed him back, taking him by surprise. He tasted a bit like the pumpkin juice he had had at breakfast, Neil noticed. He had a warm feeling spreading in his gastric and it felt like a thousand butterflies were flapping their wings against the walls of his stomach. Neil felt a bright smile creeping up on his face, similar to the one that was growing on Todd's. Neither of them had felt that good in forever.


End file.
